


Hashtag existence

by Ruize_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before Castiel, Brother Feels, Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First or second season, Guilt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les envies sont mortes. L'oxygène est rasoir, la matière muscle à vif. Sam soupire, baisse les yeux sur ses mains – les voit propres et lessive et peau de nouveau-né. Il tique et avec cette grimace qui lui fripe les ailes du nez, s'agace de son inefficacité déplorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag existence

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Dieu ! Sacrée aventure que cette fic – dans l'écriture, étant donnée la dose d'action habituelle de mes textes, j'ai pas fait faux bond à l'habitude. Je ne suis pas arrivée là où j'avais prévu d'atterrir, c'est un peu étrange, mais pourquoi pas ? après tout. Je ne sais pas. Chelou aussi que je sois passée par Sam, aussi, mon préféré c'est quand même vachement Dean, mais comme je suis cadette, choisissons l'explication trop évidente. A situer dans la première ou la seconde saison de Supernatural, sans préférence. Bonne lecture, peut-être.

 

**Hashtag existence**

**(« Y'know »)**

 

Si les deux lits simples parallèles, séparés par une table de nuit culminée d'une lampe à pied, rappellent leurs chevets d'enfants, la chambrée n'est pas la leur.

Ils se sont, oh ! bien sûr, approprié les lieux : leurs jeans craquelés de boue chevauchent des chaises en vrac, leurs chaussures dégueulasses, semelles éclatées, s'érigent en tombes de cuir sur le lino crado de la pièce leurs mains sèches ont retapissé les murs d'articles de journaux, de photographies vintage tavelées, de pages de carnets bouffées par le temps des piles de bouquins et d'archives, paperasse à tous les étages, font des buildings branlants au moindre courant d'air, vulnérables aux longs pas nerveux de Sam comme aux portes claquées de Dean. Seulement il n'y a pas de mystère : les draps sous lesquels ils sont allongés ont passé la nuit à bouillir dans d'immense machines à laver, ont été repassés à l'aube par un employé fatigué, ont traîné sur des chariots avant d'être mis en place par des femmes de chambre supersoniques. A la fenêtre, à peine masqué par un store pourtant fermé, grésille le néon censé mettre en valeur l'établissement. Une seconde sur deux, « Motl » en Freestyle Script italique bleu électrique, puis l'instant d'après le e s'allume, le o s'éteint : « Mtel ».

Un boui-boui choisi après de trop longues heures de route, les chairs endolories par le cuir défoncé des fauteuils… Un pas réellement choisi, pour être honnête : si leur vie de hunters n'était pas un jeu vidéo suffisant à leur carence en adrénaline, un des frangins aurait pu faire référence à ces sanctuaires où se soignent les héros de rpg avant de reprendre leur quête neufs comme des poupons. Ils s'étaient garés comme des sagouins sur le parking du motel, avaient à peine vérifié que du coffre de l'Impala ne dépassait pas un canon de mitraillette ou la langue argentée d'une machette et avaient martyrisé la sonnette de l'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'une hôtesse leur file les clés d'une chambre. Et bonne soirée messieurs, et faux sourire de circonstance. « Bert » et « Hector » s'étaient laissé tomber sur leurs plumards tout habillés, sans se battre pour la place près de la fenêtre.

Le sommeil les avait gobé, puis gerbés de longues heures plus tard, à peine plus frais.

Il s'est passé plus d'une semaine, depuis. Et Dean a les mains qui tremblent. Il fout du sang partout, mais Sam se la ferme et se contente de se bouffer les lèvres.

Il règne une puanteur de mec dans la chambre, comme si l'air était trop serré un vieux relent de feuille morte ou de fruit crevé duveteux de blanc, collant le verre de sa coupe d'une glu sucrée jusqu'à la gerbe. Ils n'ont pas aéré les lieux depuis un moment. Leur dernier épisode paranormal n'a pas aidé à la concentration, il faut dire : il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils passent un peu plus de temps au motel, qu'ils en fassent autre chose qu'un point de sauvegarde. Un jour, il s'en souvient, Sam avait lâché « mortel » au lieu de « motel », et ils s'étaient bien marrés. Aujourd'hui, ce genre de lapsus n'arracherait même pas un regard au frère esquinté. L'humeur est à l'organique le plus profond.

Sam devrait sûrement se réjouir d'entendre enfler et se vider les poumons de l'aîné Winchester, se ravir du sifflement filant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes comme des doigts sur des cordes de violon ; mais le petit tas de Dean bousillé dans son sang lui revient trop vite en tête, lui crame la raison, ratiboise toute chance de carpe diem.

Les envies sont mortes.

L'oxygène est rasoir, la matière muscle à vif.

Sam soupire, baisse les yeux sur ses mains – les voit propres et lessive et peau de nouveau-né. Il tique et avec cette grimace qui lui fripe les ailes du nez, s'agace de son inefficacité déplorable.

Ils ont beau gambader ensemble depuis un moment, crapahuter dans la merde main dans la main et se soutenir autant que possible, ce n'est pas lui, le sauveur de bambin : c'est triste à dire mais il n'a pas l'héroïsme au galon, ses capacités se limitent à hacker le FBI, à jouer les ctrl + f dans des bibliothèques grandes comme des stades, à faire monter les mayonnaises et les relations les moins dégueulasses de la famille. A la limite, ses capacités de télépathe sont plutôt pratiques pour des sauvetages de dernière seconde ou en cas de déménagement express, ses pouvoirs ont fait leurs preuves à plusieurs reprises ; mais niveau réconfort post-trauma, il reste du boulot, et là ça craint un max.

Dean tremble toujours.

Ses doigts s'agitent dans une danse convulsive malgré le sérieux de son regard-massacre. Le sang déborde de la peau, commence à imbiber les draps blancs, mais aucun des deux frangins ne réagit plus que cela.

La plaie est dégueulasse.

D'abord parce qu'elle empoisse le tissu de sa colle écarlate, ensuite et surtout parce que son dessin est d'une netteté à gerber, l'inhumain dans l'humain d'une certaine manière. Ca a la délicatesse de l'Art Nouveau, le trash de l'actionnisme viennois : d'ailleurs, un Dean en pleine forme se serait foutu de lui et de sa vie sexuelle pathétique s'il avait osé en faire la remarque tout haut, et putain, ça le nique de n'avoir que du silence à avaler, du rien-du-tout dans la gorge comme dans les tympans.

Il aimerait que leur père soit là, ou plutôt qu'eux n'y soient pas. Il aimerait des tas de trucs trop faciles pour leurs gueules d'anges en fuite d'existence.

Un nouveau soupir, à peine silencieux cette fois-ci, et ses yeux le larguent sur le visage cratère de l'aîné. Les mandibules bloquées gonflent la peau abîmée de ses joues, ouvrent les égratignures qui tentent d'y cicatriser, la chair crevassée de zébrures garance. Sous les marbrures dignes d'une planche anatomique pointe une barbe de quatre jours.

Quatre jours, putain.

Quand il avait fallu à Dean moins de deux minutes pour le virer de leur baraque embrasée barbecue, lui avait mis quatre foutus jours à le sortir de chez cet enfoiré de freak.

La nausée le prend du cœur à la gorge, la luette lui colle à la trachée.

Sam se dégoûte, Sam aimerait s'arracher la peau pour en faire une couverture à Dean, un costume de rechange dans le pire des cas.

Sam aimerait qu'ils aient fait l'échange d'eux-mêmes avant que ce psycho de boucher ne leur tombe sur le minois. Dean l'aurait sûrement retrouvé dans l'heure, canon pétaradant de sel au poignet, et ils auraient fini la soirée dans un bar autour d'une bière, à dragouiller la minette au comptoir pour l'un, à râler gentiment pour l'autre. Sam aurait pris le volant, Dean se serait endormi dans la voiture.

Il n'y aurait eu de rasoir que pour leurs mentons piquants du matin. On aurait pas repeint de rouge la fausse porcelaine de la microscopique salle de bain de la chambre.

_Quatre foutus jours._

Sam se racle la gorge en se passant une main putain de vierge dans la nuque, essaye d'accrocher les yeux de son frangin à l'hameçon vert sale des siens. Les mots peinent à sortir naturellement. On ne lui dit jamais ça, au grand frère Winchester, on se contente d'habitude d'une frappe de gonze sur l'épaule, d'un regard entendu.

« Si tu veux en p...

— Y a rien à dire, » l'interrompt Dean d'une voix qui clashe, la mâchoire serrée comme jamais.

L'enseigne en néon qui filtre par la fenêtre lui dessine les contours du profil, un trait bleu qui cerne ses sourcils soucieux, son nez droit, ses lèvres en cœur, dans des angles à tuer la géométrie pour de bon ; un rayon qui s'écorche dans les poils raides de la barbe naissante et dessine une pomme d'Adam frissonnant sous des souvenirs en lames et des lames souvenues.

Autour de son torse nu pendouille le collier habituel, bien trop piètre amulette au goût de Sam pour mériter de s'étrangler avec tous les jours – mais après tout il n'en sait rien, et n'en apprendra plus que lorsque son frangin se décidera à en cracher un mot d'un air résigné, l'heure venue, au détour d'une autoroute ou dans un patelin largué au fin fond du Wyoming. C'était comme ça qu'avait toujours fonctionné le gamin, par fragments de vérité déclarés avec une apparente indifférence comme si  _tiens, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?_ « Tu sais, tu tendais les bras chaque fois que tu la voyais, comme si, tu vois, elle te manquait physiquement, comme un bras qu'on a perdu et qui fait mal en fantôme. » « Tu sais, c'était ton jouet préféré. » Des omissions en pièces détachées qui lui valaient toujours des reproches de temps perdu, des bouderies de quelques secondes pour des joies fraternelles inavouées.

Pour les révélations les plus terribles, celles sur le yellow-eyed-son-of-a-bitch comme sur les idées noires qu'il pouvait ruminer des semaines entières sans en souffler mot, il en venait même à garer la voiture à l'arrache sur le bas-côté de la route, et alors sortaient en murmures de ses lèvres pulpeuses de nana des « J'avais promis », des « Comment tu veux que je m'en sorte ? »

Mais pour l'heure, et pour une heure qui dure en réalité depuis la fin de l'après-midi, depuis le noir des vieux abattoirs et l'eau insalubre goûtant des plafonds, depuis la lampe torche calée contre la crosse d'un gun dans ses doigts raides de stress, depuis le contact des yeux largués et des poignets en charnière, il n'y a que des mots de vide, des fleurs de rien, des imitations de vie.

Sam a bien essayé, oui, la psychologie habituelle, celle qui d'habitude, fait pigner Dean d'agacement, celle saupoudrée de « T'es sûr que ça va ? » puis lorsqu'il sent son regard évité une fois de plus, la plus sérieuse : celle qui commence par « Arrête, ça ne va pas. » Mais sa main inquiète vire vite de l'épaule du grand frère, qui se tend de colère, réclame qu'on lui fiche la paix, se recroqueville sur le siège passager de l'Impala en massant ses poignets sanglants, en masquant le pentacle gravé sur le dessus de sa paume. Dean s'est épuisé à chercher des couleurs à mettre dans ses yeux pour que son cadet ne tombe pas dans les trous noirs de ses orbites, et la fatigue désolante qui le prend désormais ne va pas dans le sens du groupe de parole nocturne ; après une longue douche brûlante à se laver de son rouge, planqué derrière le verrou de la porte, ses lamentables tentatives de « je vais bien » ne semblent même plus à l'ordre du jour.

Du coup on se tait gentiment, malgré une ou deux tentatives foirées de réconfort foireux – Sam ne veut pas se montrer trop contrariant, pas tout de suite.

Mais les minutes sont longues et le sommeil ne tombe ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre, alors en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse tandis que son frère allonge ses jambes musclées sur le matelas voisin, Sam s'échafaude sans le vouloir des histoires de folie. Pas besoin de goules, de vampires, de spectres ou d'autres conneries obscènes d'irréalisme pour lui ficher les boules : penser que le pas a été franchi, que quelque chose s'est bel et bien brisé chez Dean Winchester suffit à lui glacer le dos de sueur polaire. Il se rassure doucement, allez, Sam ! c'est ce que tu te dis chaque fois en foi mineure, en partition délirante ; Dean est des princes de l'existence, tu sais, Dean dealerait avec le Diable pour sauver son trognon de cœur de ses griffes, l'arracherait, même ! à mains nues s'il le fallait.

Il se ponctue les neurones de gros mots, oscille entre l'abandon le plus désespéré et le zèle assaisonné d'humour : tu n'es pas sérieux ? ton propre frère ? un Winchester, crever à cause d'un simple esprit ?

Le va-et-vient lui vrille la tête, comme du fer amer sous la langue, du béton dans les oreilles.

Il se lève brusquement de son lit en envoyant valser les draps et ferme d'avance les yeux, en quête de l'eau qui s'abattra sur son visage lorsqu'il se fichera les joues dans la faïence du lavabo et ouvrira le robinet au-dessus de ses cheveux en nid. Mais la voix rauque, en marmonnement, de son aîné, le fige pieds nus à deux pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Sans trémolo, juste dans la linéarité habituelle :

« T'y es pour rien, Sammy. »

Douche froide avant l'heure.

Il aimerait éclater en sanglots et le prendre dans ses bras, mais ils ne sont pas de ceux-là ; alors il lui lance, lui décoche, pire qu'un carreaux d'arbalète, un regard à trancher la nuit. Dean rebaisse vite les yeux vers ses paumes ouvertes au ciel, la peau en boyau vers le noyau du monde. Sam ne dit rien. Il retourne s'asseoir sur son lit d'un pas leste, oubliant ses projets de noyade dans l'évier. Ses longues pattes filent sous les draps, on soupire.

« Essaye de dormir, » lâche-t-il finalement en rabattant la couverture sur son épaule. « J'ai pas l'intention de conduire toute la journée, demain, pendant que toi tu pionceras à côté de moi. »

Il s'arracherait la peau du bout des ongles pour son frère si celui-ci lui demandait, se ferait cannibale et vendrait ses enfants, mais l'humour faux l'aide à refouler une seconde l'amertume de la situation. Dean pouffe à demi à côté de lui, il l'imagine ou plutôt le devine une main encroûtée de sang sur les yeux, le regard paumé Petit Chaperon Rouge.

« T'éteins pas la lumière ? demande sa voix en zéphyr, à peine éraillée.

— J'éteins pas la lumière, » répond Sam en écho fraternel.

Il devine trop que les quatre jours de nuit artificielle ont été lourds à traverser, que le noir a trop rempli ses yeux comme les cartouches d'encre d'un style plume ; il accueille le « Merci » soufflé avec un sourire malade.

Il a l'impression que Dean est, une fois de plus, en train de le sauver, aussi crucifié soit-il lui-même, il sent ses efforts pour ne pas l'inquiéter, pour remplir son fameux « job » aux allures fardeau. Une attitude tendue entre le beau gosse, le grand frère et le torturé ; un truc essentiel au patrimoine génétique des charming jerks, peut-être, il n'en sait rien.

Il est foetus dans l'amniotique, fêtard dans l'amnésie.

L'arrière de son crâne s'enfonce dans l'oreiller parfum lavande de son lit. Incertain de parvenir à s'endormir rapidement, il ferme néanmoins les paupières et ignore le rouge qu'y plaque la lumière allumée.

Il compte sur une nuit rédemptrice pour chacun d'entre eux, il compte sûrement trop là-dessus d'ailleurs : il ne faudrait pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités !

La journée qui s'annonce promet d'être affreuse, bourrée de non-dits, tendue comme le string d'une des ex-minettes du frangin, et il ne le sait pas encore, mais le réservoir à essence de l'Impala leur promet même des surprises. Ils s'arrêteront dans des aires pourries aux chiottes aux portes arrachées, s'engueuleront à cause d'une connerie de sandwich oublié au motel, et la radio finira par les lâcher dans un  _couic_  terrible pour laisser leur silence mortel reprendre ses droits.

Dean ne conduira pas. D'ailleurs Sam ne lui proposera même pas le volant, il s'étonnera simplement de le voir regarder le paysage par la fenêtre, les couleurs de l'Ohio s'étirer en dripping. Il remarquera pour la première fois, peut-être, la délicatesse des traits de son aîné malgré l'épaisseur de sa mâchoire : la longueur de ses cils malgré les mitraillettes qu'ils dissimulent. Il ne dira rien.

Ils atteindront leur destination, un patelin propice aux morts suspectes et aux légendes locales morbides, à la tombée de la nuit, trouveront refuge dans un motel non moins minable que le précédent.

Quatre mois plus tard, au détour d'une conversation sur le rapt d'une gamine de seize ans à proximité d'abattoirs chevalins, assis sur le capot de l'Impala, Dean entamera une phrase par un « Tu sais » en suspend. Sam lèvera des yeux attentifs, et Dean racontera. Des tas de détails seront « oubliés » par l'aîné dans son récit de sa propre expérience avec les esprits de type  _butcher_ , mais Sam s'en doutera à peine et acquiescera silencieusement.

Ils n'auront pas le coeur plus léger, mais leurs mains ne trembleront pas lorsqu'ils les fourreront dans le coffre de la bagnole pour en retirer des guns luisant de fierté.

Ils sauveront la gosse ; Sam verra dans ses yeux de biche ceux de son frère et, en souriant amèrement, comprendra qu'il serait temps de cesser de s'en vouloir chaque fois que vient l'heure d'éteindre la lumière.


End file.
